Nikk Three-Horn
History Nikk Three-Horn is a former commissioner of the NAF whose administration was plagued by controversy. Three-Horn is currently on the run from multiple law-enforcement, legal, and criminal organizations after he absconded with the NAF treasury in 2489. He is also the former owner of the company that manufactures Astrogranite. The Astrogranite Controversy Surface pitches come in all forms but it didn't used to be this way. The Holy Book of Nuffle states that grass is the sacred material of the Blood Bowl pitch. For many teams, especially those in the Underearth, grass is not a viable option. A revolutionary substance, Astrogranite, is a synthetic pitch that requires no sunlight, no upkeep, and requires little maintenance save from mopping up blood and soot. The surface itself, due to its rock-like nature, is very different from grass: balls bounce differently, armor breaks more easily, large pools of water gather when it rains, and nasty rashes generally occur after every tackle2nd Ed Handbook, pg 39, 1988. The Darkside Cowboys were the first team to use the synthetic pitch, in 2485, and were followed by the Reikland Reavers and the Gouged Eye, but many teams have called for its banishment. However, the NAF's official position is, "We welcome it as yet another exciting development in making our great game even more fun!" This is no surprise as the owner of the company who makes Astrogranite was also the NAF Commissioner, Nikk Three-Horn. According to advertisements, Astrogranite comes in 256 colors and 31 flavorsCompanion, pg. 12, 1990. The Hall of Fame Controversy In order to enter the Hall of Fame of Blood Bowl, one must have contributed to the sport with amazing feats and athletic accomplishments and, most importantly, be retired. However, in 2487, Morg 'N Thorg was inducted into the Hall of fame while still being a current player,after he "persuaded" Nikk Three-Horn to elect him in. Morg 'N Thorg allegedly only needed a pencil sharpener, three carrots, and a small desk lamp to do so. Needless to say, this caused an uproar amongst a lot of players and fans2nd Ed. Handbook, pg 18, 1988. The Crime of the Century Even with the controversies, Nikk Three-Horn's reign as commissioner was still popular due to savvy financial planning, company contracts, as well as viewing contracts over the various Cabalvision carriers. However, the '88-'89 season, while hugely successful, led to the biggest scandal and catastrophe in NAF history, shaking the sport irrevocably. Nikk Three-Horn absconded with the entire treasury, along with most of the Darkside Cowboys' cheerleading squad, during the 2489 Blood Bowl final. This crime sent the NAF into chaos, and it still has not recovered. It also led to many teams disbanding and/or selling their stadiums or shares in their own team in order to stay afloatLiving Rulebook 6, pg 67, 2010. Still at large, as of 2493, rumors abound about his location and now he has achieved a mythical status such as a ghost or honorable lawyer. There have been alleged sightings of Three-Horn in Araby, Nippon, the Southlands, Naggaroth, Lustria, and some theories have said he never left and is staying with a count or duke in the Empire. Whatever the case, it is true that many people and organizations are looking for him and probably do not have anything nice to say once they catch up to him.